Talk:Gaze of Fury
Destroy Target Spirit, not Target Allied Spirit...Wonder if that's a typo, or if this really is the perfect spirit spammer killer. Destroy their spirits to make your own damaging one ftw. Pity the event's over and I can't test it. If it is any spirit, I now just need some way of reduving the recharge to the point where it can cope with a spirit spammer. --Khoross 06:57, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Ritual lord or soul twisting. It's a binding ritual, though channeling. --Fyren 06:59, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing that it can target enemy spirits, as it is more expensive than Pain, and no stronger. A good way to remove enemy spirits without using up an elite now. --Thervold 16:50, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::There's also the question of whether destroying the target spirit is a requirement or a bonus. -- Gordon Ecker 02:54, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Based on the wording I'm assuming it would be a requirement. You would have to have a spirit targeted in order to cast. -- BrianG 11:35, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Could be useful in a Painful Bond build along with Pain, Bloodsong, and Shadowsong, most likely with Soul Twisting or Ritual Lord as the elite. :::::Just to bring confirmation, you do need to target a spirit to use this skill and you can use this skill against any spirit -- 125.236.141.223 18:16, 4 November 2006 (CST) So you don't need to target a spirit, simply having one in range is enough. However, if targeting an enemy while casting, the spell will fail if the enemy dies. --Crazytreeboy 14:53, 30 December 2006 (CST) quick n/ri thought So with SR@10 you basically get your costs paid for, initial spirit being destroyed should net 5, and then eventually the one you made will be on the way out. Not a bad little extra to consider with decent Soul Reaping in tow. --CKaz 15:56, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Concerns Firstly, you cannot compare this to Pain since Pain is a Communing skill. I'm just wondering, would anyone else equip this just to kill spirits from rangers (especially in Torment, with all those Quickening Zephyrs)? The only other skill that allows spirit destruction (non allied ones) is COnsume Soul, which is elite and is touch range. As such, this really is an underrated skill, IMO.-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 15:36, 22 December 2006 (CST) I say it's all worth it. Having a completely differnet spirit means u can have more spirits. So u create 'Pain' destroy it for 'Fury' create 'Pain' again. 2 spirits while normaly would be 1. This also helps for things like frozen soil and so on, and goes well with explosive growth. After the update of january 2007 the spirit of Blood Song is in the channeling attribute, and it has a recharge of 30 seconds. So, now, to use Gaze of Fury, I try to destroy an enemy spirit, either a spirit of the ranger or of the ritualist can be targeted, else, when Blood Song is recharged I cast Gaze of Fury.--mariano 09:25, 16 February 2007 (CST) While it requires some careful timing, casting this on destruction seems to be the best to me. Not only does destruction have the fastest recharge, you also still get the bonus damage from destruction and so suffer no loss of functionality at all by using this skill.Cyrogenic 12:09, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::No but you could and should equip this skill, even with 0 rank in Channeling Magic, whenever doing Sunjiang District (mission), to destroy Spirit of Portals with one skill (which works a LOT faster than spamming Unnatural Signet) --MagickElf666 12:52, 3 June 2007 (CDT) What is it? Can some1 plz tell me wtf the picture is xD. 213.84.237.123 13:48, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Bug? I don't understand the Bug note. If there's a Pain next to a Destruction and I use Gaze of Fury on Pain, it will kill Destruction instead...is that what it says? If so, that doesn't make any sense, since for me this always kills the target spirit, not some nearby one. (T/ ) 17:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :I removed it. I use the skill a lot and it seems to work just fine. If there's a bug, someone please show evidence. A.Saturnus 12:08, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Back in September while I was farming for Asuran Rit armor, I noticed that GoF wouldn't kill the spirit I targeted, but the nearest spirit to it, so I would have to move a little, use a cheap spirit (Destruction) and target myself with GoF to destroy that. I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine it since I farmed Magus Stones many times. It must've been fixed. --Heelz 07:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Just to be sure, I tested this on the Isle of the Nameless. A spirit of pain was my target while a spirit of Bloodsong was located closer to me. Gaze of Fury destroyed the spirit of pain replacing it with a spirit of fury. Skills works as it is supposed to. A.Saturnus 08:44, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I noticed that sometimes the wrong spirit is killed, if multiple spirits are laid down on the exactly same place... 19:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: I've confirmed this. Happened three times to me tonight so far, just checked in to make sure I wasn't crazy. 04:58, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Still confirmed. It's a bug. SteeleB 19:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Notes should we add a note about that Frozen Soil and this is often used together to prevent enemies from reviving but making it possible to destroy the spirit at will to res ur allies? --Majnore 12:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Duncan Wouldn't this be really useful in the Duncan dungeons as well? Wyler :It has quite a long recharge, and 2 seconds casting time. So, if you have room, take it. But I wouldn't advise it. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Gaze of Fury + Reclaim Essence = still not good as Consume Soul, but it would be funnier. 05:50, 7 September 2008 (UTC) notes Some1 needs to revise the notes. The first one, the third, and the sixth can be removed (I think). The forth needs revieuing, and the last two need to be rewritten into one note. I just dont know how to do it, or I would have done it myself. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Removed some notes that I felt redundant etc. Don't know about the now-5th note, though. Kinda redundant with a ¾ cast skill. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::What about the mission note? I don't feel it belongs on the skill page. Perhaps on the mission page, but not here. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure; don't mind either way. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC)